


The Breeding Lies

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of October, Autumn, Gen, Lemon Meringue Pie, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Pre-Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertha has had some problems with her memory lately, but she knows she hates fall and loves lemon meringue pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breeding Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Fall_ for the "31 Days of October" challenge at hh_sugarquill

It was fall, her least favourite season of the year. Everything was cold and dark and damp and grey and miserable. Bertha sighed. Somerset had never been her favourite place, and yet she was stuck there for some stupid Ministry business. She couldn't even get a proper lemon meringue pie here, and it was her favourite. Damn it.

Bertha had no idea why exactly she was needed in Somerset. It was something about _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ , but she had forgot why. Because, you know, she worked for the **Department of Magical Games and Sports** , not with some book-related department. Was there such thing in the Ministry? Bertha didn't know, and frankly speaking, she couldn't care less. All she knew that she hated it here. Wherever it was. But it was in Somerset all the same.

So, the problem with lemon meringue pie still existed. Apparently everyone was all about apples and apple pies and all other fall related things, which were Bertha's least favourite things. Why was there no lemon meringue pie? Bertha was getting frustrated.

Earlier that day she had almost performed the Slug-vomiting charm to the obnoxious Muggle woman, who had told her that "they didn't serve any of those fancy city people pies here in Axbridge, just plain ole apple pies." But she hated apple pies! Apples were foul and disgusting! Never trust a fruit a witch can poison and offer to the sweet girl living with the giants… or was it dwarves? Bertha wasn't quite sure about it.

To her dismay Bertha had noticed that her memory wasn't as good as it used to be. She couldn't keep up with all the juicy office gossip anymore, which was awful. What she would do now, if she couldn't remember who did what where with whom. She needed those rumours to survive, to be above everyone else. To be the one who could destroy careers with just one single word to certain persons. But how could she do that, if she couldn't even remember why on Merlin she was stuck in this stupid place?

Bertha still wanted that lemon meringue pie.

And where were her notes? Oh, okay. Apparently there were some Historical Sorcery Sites around here, in the cold and damp place with fall season, and she was supposed to check them for that big sporty-game thing that was going to happen… sometime in the future. Ditchquid? Twitchdish? Kitschdirz? Oh whatever, it wasn't probably anything important anyway, if she couldn't remember it. Bertha had an exceptional memory, she knew that. It was her pride to remember all the little juicy details about everyone and everything. There might be a day when she could use all that information for her advantage. 

Bertha was satisfied with herself, because her job was done for the day. Yes. Now she would love to have some lemon meringue pie. That would make her forget that it was her least favourite season for a while. Bertha had never understood people who liked autumn. Such a dreadful time of the year.


End file.
